The Death Eaters go to Disney
by Hpdwlotr24
Summary: What happens when the Death Eaters go to the "happiest place on Earth"? Well, first it becomes a little less happy! Extreme silliness and randomness included! Most characters are very OOC by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This was originally going to be a oneshot as requested by an awesome guest reviewer known as Beanie, however evolved into a longer story. I hope you enjoy and the second chapter will be up soon! :)**

**p.s I don't own any of this that all belongs to the goddess JKR**

All was well outside the happy-go-lucky airport until...

Out of no where several people appeared. One was a a depressed looking man whose kept wiping his hair with a sham-wow because it was so greasy. Another looked like he wanted to eat everything and everyone near him. There also was a strange looking woman with a tangle of hair and a stranger looking pale man without a nose. One of them, a small pudgy man with watery eyes, seemed to be cowering in fear of those two. There also was a group of three huddled together. The youngest was a boy of about 15 or 16 who was crying. The other two were attempting to comfort him.

"Draco sweetie-pie-munchkin-cutie-patootie-mcsugar-bunny- honey-darling-pie what's wrong!?" Asked the blonde woman.

The man seemed more occupied with attempting to hide his crying son.

"When we left the house, I forgot my stuffie!" Draco exclaimed before breaking into tears again. "I *sniff sniff* tried to *sniff sniff* go back to get it, *sniff sniff* but Auntie Bella scared me so *sniff sniff* I ran back outside."

"What did you do to my son?" Narcissa asked Bellatrix with a tone and look that would make any sane person scream and run away (Wormtail did in fact attempt to do this but slipped on Snape's hair grease). Bellatrix, however, was not sane, therefore only laughed psychotically and then replied "Nothing dearest sister! You know how much I love Drakie!" She pinched Draco's cheeks as she said this apparently attempting to seem sweet but due to her nails and unnatural strength, she ended up drawing blood.

"Bellatrix!" Screamed Narcissa as Draco began to cry even harder "That's the 10th time this week you've hurt Draco!"

"Oh come on! It's just a flesh wound! Anyways if you're counting when I scared him earlier, that was just a joke!"

"Well, it wasn't funny was it?" Demanded Narcissa

"Actually, it was hilarious!"

Narcissa seemed ready to rip out Bellatrix's eyes but was interrupted before she could do so.

"Come on guys!" Voldemort whined " We're on vacation! Lets save killing each other for when we get back!"

"Can we kill ourselves now?" Asked Snape hopefully

Voldemort chose to ignore this negative comment. He didn't want anything to ruin this lovely trip. They were, after all, going to the happiest place on Earth...DISNEY!

But first they had to get onto the airplane itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 2 has arrived! A big thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed and to all the people who are following this story! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to the magical(hahaha see what I did there!) JK Rowling!**

Why would several witches and wizards travel on a plane? Fenrir asked the same question a week before they left. He got an answer (after a well aimed crucio for "Questioning the almighty Dark Lord of all"). Voldemort's reason was "For the experience of course!"

So there they were a week later, standing in the middle of an airport looking quite out of place with their odd clothes and bulky suitcases.

They headed towards the baggage drop off. All was going fine until Snape put his bag on the scale. It weighed 120 pounds which was quite over the weight limit.

"Sir, you're going to have to take a few things out." The worker said politely.

"But I can't leave my hair products and cauldrons behind!" He squealed.

"By haircare products you mean cooking oil right?" Asked Bellatrix sweetly with an evil smile on her face.

" Hahaha...very funny TRIXIE."

Bellatrix did not like being called that...she did not like it at all.

Fortunately before Snape lost his life/sanity Voldemort took out two of Snape's cauldrons and rushed them along. Bellatrix vowed to get vengeance later.

After a few confundus charms and a lot of screaming, they were all on the plane. Unfortunately this meant several dark wizards and witches were now over 10 thousand feet in the air.

**P.S please review! As always criticism is welcome **

**P.P.S I hope to get the next chapter up today as well and update my other story "Alternate Harry Potter Titles" I'm not sure though so don't count on it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: woo-hoo! I got it posted today *victory dance***

**Anyways here you go!**

"No Fenrir!" Hissed Lucius for what seemed liked the hundredth time "We do not eat Flight Attendants!"

Fenrir whined like a puppy whose toy got taken away, but stopped chewing the woman's arm.

"He's just nervous that's all!" Lucius hastily explained to the flight attendant.

Meanwhile Draco was about to fall asleep when he suddenly remembered he didn't have his stuffed animal "MUMMY! MY STUFFY!"

Narcissa turned around glared at Bellatrix. However, the glare was wasted as Bellatrix was not paying the least bit attention.

Unfortunately for everyone, Bellatrix had an extreme fear of heights and motion sickness. She screamed through the whole take off and now had her legs tucked up to her chest and her head in between her knees as she slowly rocked back and forth.

The only reason she wasn't audibly screaming was that Snape had some spellotape they put over her mouth (Snape TOTALLY didn't bring tape for that very purpose).

Wormtail had already eaten all the other death eaters' food and was ordering more. Draco was still crying over his stuffie while Lucius massaged his head. He felt another migraine coming on. Snape stared dead ahead with no emotion (per usual) as Voldemort ranted excessively on about all the princesses they were going to meet.

Then, Voldemort asked for some chocolate frogs and was told they didn't have any. This did not make the Dark Lord happy. Not happy at all. Chocolate frogs were his absolute favorite food of all time. He. Needed. Them. Now.

So he reacted as any diva- I mean Dark Lord- would: He screamed.

He screamed louder than any of the children ( including Draco) and even louder than Bellatrix. He needed those frogs. Now. Right now.

After five minutes there were still no chocolate frogs, so Voldemort decided to take matters into his own hands, or more specifically his wand.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed "CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!" Still no chocolate frogs...

'Oh well,' he thought. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures!'

"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Unfortunately, Voldemort still did not get any chocolate frogs. Furthermore, he had killed the pilot and all the flight attendants-meaning they were currently falling to their eminent doom.

"Shoot..." Said Voldemort quietly.

Then the screaming began. Everyone was screaming bloody murder. Evidently, Bellatrix had found a way to get the tape off her mouth .Her screaming was much louder than everyone's combined. The only one who wasn't screaming was Snape. At first he remained emotionless, but once it was apparent they would die he began smiling slightly. This almost made Voldemort stop screaming, as he'd never ever seen Snape smile in all the years he'd known him. But the prospect of apparent doom distracted him.

Then, Narcissa looked down and saw her son crying. 'No!' She thought. 'My Draco sweetie-pie-munchkin-cutie-patootie-mcsugar-bunny- honey-darling-pie can't be scared!' Her maternal instincts kicked in and she did what one of the other several wizards should have done when they first started falling. "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" She yelled. All the wizards and witches sighed in relief as the cushioning charm took effect.

The plane stopped just in time. Everyone was overjoyed, except for Snape. He was quite disappointed that he missed his death... along with Bellatrix's.

After a hundred obliviate spells, a tranquilizer dart for Bellatrix, a new pair of pants for Wormtail, and a snack for Fenrir, they were on their way!

**A/N: whew! I think that was the longest chapter yet! Still not that long but whatever new record! Anywho! Please review! Pretty please with dumplings on top and cherries and cookies and snitches and magical sprinkles and cats and dogs and David tennant and The tardis and the one ring and jonlock (best bromance ever) and a dead vampire fairy thing and a duck. So yeah review! Criticism is fine too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heres chapter four! Woot woot! **

**A big huge shout out to everyone who reviewEd and are following this story you guys literally make my day :) I love you all!**

"A PALM TREE!"

A dozen muggles nearby turned around to see a pale man in all black robes running towards a palm tree...and hugging it...

Yes. The Almighty Dark Lord of All just hugged a palm tree...

After Voldemort was done , they entered the 'Magic' Kingdom.

"AAAH! It's Cinderella's castle!" Draco and Voldemort squealed together. They both stopped suddenly and slowly turned to look at each other.

"JINX! ERMAGAHD!" They said together again.

They linked arms and skipped off towards the castle.

"Awww! Drakie-Poo has a friend!" Narcissa exclaimed to Lucius.

"Greaaaat." Said Lucius, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Luckily, their new house elf apparated to wipe it off.

"Did you know that many of the Disney stories were based off old tales by Hans Christian Anderson?" Snape asked in a monotone voice to no one in particular as they all made their way to the castle. "Take The Little Mermaid, for example. It is the same idea, except in the original Ariel's tail is literally split and the prince finds her bleeding form amusing. He has her dance for him and she believes they're in love. Then, she finds out that in reality he is marrying someone else. She can either die or kill him and live. She chooses to die. Yay. Happily ever after. Woo."

Draco was whimpering by the end while Fenrir was looking hungry.

"Omigod Snape!" Voldemort whined, "Why do you have to be such a party-pooper!"

'Hmmm let me think,' Snape thought to himself. 'Maybe because the only person I ever loved married my arch-enemy who tortured me during our school years. Then, they go off and have a blasted child that causes her death -by you- and now I am forced to look after her son who is almost the spitting image of his father. Oh, and did I mention that the last trace of my beloved Lily hates my guts?'

Instead of saying this he simply replied "Force of habit".

They again started to walk towards the castle. Bellatrix was reading a pamphlet when an idea struck her. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Then, she examined the idea closer. She was suddenly reminded of a certain nickname she had been called by the grease-ball and now knew exactly how she was going to get revenge.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked in a sickly sweet voice. It took a few moments for Voldemort to answer, as he was currently pulling a dress on over his head. Yes. After a few Crucios and some Imperios (the Crucios were just for fun), Voldemort and Draco had managed to get Princess makeovers. Lucius was waiting outside, questioning everything he knew about his boss of twenty years. Narcissa tittered around Draco, making sure his hair was perfectly glittered. Fenrir was eyeing the little girls hungrily, but Lucius had him on a leash tied to a tree. Wormtail was eating a deep-fried Oreo and Snape was in a corner contemplating death. That was soon going to change.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked again in the same sweet voice as before.

Finally Voldemort's head emerged from the dress. "Yes servant?" He asked in an authoritative voice. It didn't work very well, as he was currently wearing an enlarged children's dress and a sparkly wig.

"I, ever your faithful servant, was wondering if I could show grease-ba-I mean Snape, a particular ride I thought would interest him?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead. His depression is ruining my complexion."

"Thank you milord!" She skipped over to Snape and poked him in the shoulder.

"Snapey-Poo!" No response "Oi! Grease-ball!"

Snape realized resistance would be futile. "Yes?" He asked exasperatedly

"The Dark Lord has required you leave and come with me. Now."

He looked over to Voldemort.

"Go! You're ruining my complexion!" Voldemort exclaimed

Snape, seeing no alternative, slowly got up and followed Bellatrix, most likely to his doom. This brightened him up a little. 'Still,' he thought, 'an indefinite amount of time spent with The Bird Nest of Sin...ugh I hate my life. Scratch that- I hate life.'

As Snape had been mentally moping, they reached their destination. Bellatrix knew it would be difficult or impossible to get Snape on this particular ride, so she did the only reasonable thing...for a death eater: she knocked him out.

A few minutes later, Snape came to his senses. "This can't be good," he said.

He was strapped into a ride with a permanent sticking charm. 'Extra not good' he thought. Everyone knew Bellatrix was excellent at those. She used them to keep her husband out of the way.

"Oh, dear God no," he said softly as he recognized his surroundings. He was on the infamous "Small World". For those of you who don't know, this ride its about ten minutes of being in a slow-moving boat that passes through different "countries" full of waving people-doll-things all while singing "It's a Small World" over and over. And he was stuck in it indefinitely. He realized he also was invisible, as he attempted to wave to the worker. 'Crap,' he thought.

Just as he was entering the first "country", he heard "Bye grease-ball! Have a lovely trip!" Bellatrix was standing by the entrance waving at him sweetly.

"I. Will. Kill. You." He said with such venom in his voice it would make almost anyone completely regret their actions. Bellatrix did not hear however, nor did she worry as he had already entered the ride.

**A/N: There you go! That was the longest chapter yet (still short but again personal record!). ****And a BIG thank you to my sister who's my Beta-Reader...she's younger than me and still better at grammar...anyways! As always please review or critique it makes my day! Also I'm playing with the idea of having some of the other characters (good or bad) meet the Death Eaters. I'd love your opinions on whether I should do this and who they should meet if you like the idea! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY! Today is the lovely day that Harry Freaking Potter defeated Voldy! Woo-hoo! To quote one AVPM cho Chang "Well chocolate frogs! Harry Potter did it Y'all!". Anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while so as a sorry/ Harry Potter Day present I shall put up two chapters today! **

**Also, a huge thank you to everyone who's following this or favorited or reviewed it. You guys rock! And a HUGE thank you to Knut25282 who recommended I have them meet the Dursleys. Thank you sooo much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else...but I do have a Dalek alarm clock!...wait no that's my sister's...crap...**

"Where's Severus?" Voldemort asked when Bellatrix returned. He and Draco had finished their makeovers and left the castle.

"He had so much fun, he decided he was going to spend more time there! Maybe even the rest of the day! Or the rest of his life," she added quietly with an evil smile.

"What was that last part?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing!" She said with an innocent look.

Voldemort suspected someone was amiss, ( Bellatrix acting innocent!) but decided to ignore it. Anyways, he knew exactly what ride he was going on: Buzz Lightyears Astro Blasters!

The Death Eaters headed towards the line.

"Woo-hoo! Only a 15 minute wait!" Voldemort exclaimed.

After fifteen minutes, in which fifteen minutes felt a lot longer as time went on, there were 12 near death incidents, 26 Crucios cast, and 39 hotdogs consumed. Wormtail has a few food problems...

Finally, they were in the ride!

This particular ride is an interactive one in which you get to shoot things, so naturally, it was this aspect that attracted the Death Eaters.

As each car only fit two though, they had to split up.

"So Narcissa honey, want to sit with me?" Lucius asked with a little wink.

"No. Sorry but Drakie's scared so I'm going to sit with him," she replied

"Fine..."

"Fenrir can sit with you Lucy!" Said Bellatrix with an evil grin.

"Greaaaat. I'm stuck with Flea Face again. Come Fenny let's go." Fenrir followed Lucius like a dog at his masters tail, only stopping twice to try to eat people.

After Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, and Fenrir had boarded, the last Death Eaters saw that there was in fact three of them left...and only two seats. They slowly looked at each other and then simultaneously dived for the seat.

After a quick battle and 5 spells, Wormtail was thrown out. As Bellatrix and Voldemort's car started to enter the ride, Wormtail looked to see who he would be sitting next to. It was none other than...Vernon Dursley.

As Wormtail looked at Vernon, he felt terror creep into his stomach. Not because he knew Vernon, as he didn't, but because Vernon was fatter than him. This was a rare occurrence and it confused Peter's tiny brain.

Still, he got on the ride and was very relieved when nothing out of the ordinary happened. Seeing as they were both extremely large, there was barely any room to move.

However, there was something out of the ordinary going on in the next three cars.

For one, Voldemort and Bellatrix had found that the guns didn't actually shoot anything they could see or that would cause destruction. They, of course, found this extremely boring so they decided to change it. Well, more of they decided to blow up all the targets with their wands. Thank goodness for those metal restraining bars or they would have completely left the car!

In the car ahead of Voldemort and Bellatrix's, Lucius was taking a leaf out of Snape's book and staring straight ahead with no emotion. Someone had to take over the resident depressed dude job! Fenrir meanwhile was chewing on the gun as if he was a puppy...well a puppy with supernatural strength.

Ahead of them, Narcissa was doing something she had never done before. Something that would convince most people she was an imposter using polyjuice potion: she was ignoring a crying Draco.

Narcissa had taken an extreme liking to the shooting aspect of the game. It not only appealed to her hidden, but still present, Black Family recklessness/insanity, but she also found it extremely satisfying to imagine someone's head on the targets.

"Ha! Take that Bella! Boom! Good-bye Voldy! Ah! Gotcha Snape! Heeheehee!" Her 'heeheehees' soon turned into a mad cackle to match her sister's. This uncharacteristic behavior only caused Draco to cry even more.

'Oh no!' Draco thought, 'now my makeup must be running!' And his tears increased.

Finally, the ride was over. While the Death Eaters were regrouping, they noticed a group of three giving them some very rude looks.

"Who are those people and why don't they bow before me?!" Voldemort demanded.

"One of them was on the ride with me," Wormtail squeaked.

Meanwhile, the group of three were having their own conversation.

"But Mummy!" The child demanded. "They blew up some of the targets! Make Daddy do something!"

"Of course Duddikins dearest!" The woman hastily responded, "Vernon, go confront them!"

"But Petunia!" He countered "Don't you hear what they're saying! Some of THEIR words!"

"Do you think they're...you-know-what's?!"

Their questions were answered as the Death Eaters decided to approach them at that very moment.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked gruffly.

"To know why you're being so negative! You're ruining my complexion!"

"What the bloody..." Vernon had never seen someone like this and Voldemort most definitely did not fit into his preferred area of "ordinary".

"Be more positive! My Dark King cannot have a bad complexion! What if Harry Potter shows up!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

This got all the Dursley's attention. Harry Potter? They knew him alright! But that must mean...these people were wizards!

**A/N: there you go! The next chapter will be up later today :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's the second chapter! Another thank you to everyone who reviewed and another huge thank you to Knut25282 for recommending they meet the Dursleys!**

**disclaimer: I own NOTHING! So please don't sue me!**

The Dursleys looked at each other and all turned at the same time to walk hurriedly away lest anyone see them consorting with such people!

"That short man was almost as large as you Daddy!" Dudley said in awe.

Well this comment gave Lucius a wonderful idea...

You see, Lucius hadn't been getting his regular dose of evilness recently, as he'd been too depressed. So he decided to take this opportunity to have some fun ...at his colleague's expense.

"Wormtail!" Lucius gasped. "Did you hear what that boy just said?"

"Ummm...yes?" Wormtail answered uncertainly.

"Well you can't let him do that, he's challenging your manhood!"

"He is!? What do I do!?"

"The only way to redeem yourself is to challenge him to a eating battle!"

When offered this challenge Vernon knew he couldn't refuse! So that was how they all came to be sitting around a huge pile of hotdogs. Vernon and Wormtail sat on opposite sides of the table, staring each other down. This was almost ineffective for Wormtail due to his watery and beady eyes, but it's the thought that counts.

Narcissa stood in between them.

"Alright, boys!" She said in a ridiculous Southern drawl. "You two are gonna start on my whistle and the last one eating wins! Y'all understand?" They nodded their heads, well, Vernon's barely moved due to his lack of a neck and Wormtail's merely bobbled.

"On my mark...ready...set...go!" And they were off!

It seemed equal, both were moving at the same pace. Then, Vernon started to pull ahead! The Death Eaters cheered Wormtail on, or in a few cases, screamed that if he lost to a filthy muggle he'd be crucioed into the next decade. This particular comment sped him up.

They were equal now, although moving at a considerably slower pace. Both were tiring. It seemed as though it might have to be a draw!

Then, out of nowhere, Fenrir finished chewing off his leash and came flying towards the hotdog pile, there was still at least half left. He plunged in and ate all of them in a minute. The rest just stood there watching. It was quite mesmerizing. He finished and turned to Lucius.

"More?".

"How are you not obese?!" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"I work out, have a high metabolism, and human flesh is very healthy," Fenrir replied as though this was obvious.

"Well then," Narcissa began (she'd abandoned the country drawl). " I guess Fenrir wins..."

Vernon was not pleased.

"Bloody-*censored* wizard *censored* cheating *censored...just use your imagination as to what our lovely Vernon would say* scum!" Finally, he finished.

"Oh my!" Narcissa said with both surprise and revulsion. "That puts Kreacher's rants to shame!"

"Yeah...it sure does..."Bellatrix agreed. However her voice was filled with admiration instead of revulsion.

After Petunia removed the earmuffs from Dudley's ear (they didn't help much), she turned to Vernon.

"Vernon, I think we ought to go. It's getting late and remember, I heard the Smiths were going to be here too. They might see us with such...people." She sounded hesitant to use the word "people" to describe them. Her gaze lingered quite a bit on Fenrir who was now chewing Lucius's cloak.

"I agree," Vernon said and they rudely walked away without even saying goodbye.

"But Mommy!" Draco whined. "The nice boy left before we could become BFFs!" He began crying once more.

"Man up, son!" Lucius nearly shouted at Draco. The outburst shocked Draco out of crying. "You are acting like a three year old! Man! Up! You're a Malfoy!"

"Which means Draco's acting perfectly right," Bellatrix said under her breath.

Unfortunately, Lucius heard her.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that Malfoy men are pansies?!"

"Hairbow."

"They show wealth...and Cissa makes me wear it," Lucius added under his breath.

"Ha! I'm suuuure! And she makes you carry around that stupid cane and bedazzle it?" Bellatrix said.

"Shhh, Snakey! She didn't mean it! Don't worry! I still love you!" Lucius whispered to his cane.

"Ugh!"

** A/N: So there you go please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! :). I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I've been really busy lately. But anyways here the next chapter enjoy!**

After that, the Death Eaters were feeling quite tired. They went on a few more rides and Voldemort and Draco got to meet some princesses. But around 5:00 they decided to go back to the hotel.

The bus going back to the hotel had just left when Voldemort remembered someone: Snape.

"Shoot. Guys, we're going to have to go back. We left Snape behind."

This declaration was met with many groans as they were all extremely tired, not to mention sunburned! Their pale, perfect, pureblood skin didn't look so good now. In fact, Lucius attacked the mirror when he went to the bathroom because he thought there was a blushing, blonde Weasley in it. He had had a stomach ache ever since. He probably would never be the same again.

Anyways, it was quite clear the Death Eaters did NOT want to go back and find Snape.

Luckily for them, Bellatrix quickly came up with a solution that would be better for everyone, well except Snape of course: she lied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Milord! Snape told me he wanted to stay super late and not to wait for him."

"Thank goodness!" Voldemort replied. "I did was not looking forward to having to fetch him."

The other death eaters suspected something was going on, as Snape generally preferred to be in his room because it was the best place for moping, pretending to be dead, trying to kill something, or trying to kill himself. Still, they decided to ignore it in their desperation to return to the hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! Heeheehee!"

'What was that?' The worker of small world thought as he began to close the ride.

"Who's there? This ride is closed! You have to leave!"

No response.

The worker jumped onto the boat to do a quick inspection.

"Hmmm...what's this?" He had found a small stick. The worker dismissed it as nothing and tossed it into the water.

Little did the worker know (due to the fading light), the stick did not hit the water. It seemed to bounce off something invisible and float about 5 inches above the seat. This was due to the fact that it was now resting on Snape's lap. It was also his wand. With some finagling, he managed to grab it. The petrification spell had partially worn off, so Snape could move his hands.

The permanent sticking charm had not worn off, however. Luckily for Snape, he had lots of experience unsticking Rodulphus. He had never done it on himself, though.

"Oh dear God, this will be difficult," Snape thought to himself.

'I believe in you!' Snape replied cheerfully.

'What! Who said...or thought that!" Snape asked himself.

'You did of course, you silly!'

'She's finally done it! Bellatrix has driven me crazy!'

'Well that doesn't sound too happy does it?'

'Shut up! And why is that vile song still playing? The ride's off!'

'Its not playing. I'm...or you're...singing it! It's quite catchy isn't it!'

Depressed/normal Snape realized this was true and tried to stop. It didn't work. Clearly he didn't have control of his voice.

'Blast...'

'Why are you so down? Be happppppeeeeeeeeeey!'

Depressed Snape tried his best to ignore the voice and got to work on undoing the charm. Fortunately, he was in control of the majority of his motor functions and had it done in a few minutes.

'Good job! That's more positive!'

Depressed Snape then did something that nearly killed him: he giggled. Severus Snape, the most depressed and negative person in all of Britain (he even won an award!) who had a reputation for hating all the joy in the world and has been known to have extreme suicidal tendencies, giggled.

Depressed Snape stood up shakily, as he had fallen in surprise due to the giggle. He stepped out of the boat and took a few wobbly steps.

'This is going to be a long walk back to the hotel,' He thought sullenly.

'At least you've got company!' He replied gleefully.

Snape's only response to this was to slam his head against the nearest wall.

**A/N: there you go! I know it's not that long but I hope to get the next one up soon! Also, in the next on I'm going to have the Death Eaters play truth or dare so if anyone has any ideas just PM me or mention it in a review :) adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: guess what?! I'm still alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in foreverI've been really busy with end of the year stuff. But I'm back now! :) so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I'm not Jk Rowling and don't own harry potter...but I do own a few posters of his face...**

Back at the hotel Snape was currently walking to, the death eaters were no longer tired.

In fact, they were quite energetic.

The first thing they did was order a ton of food. This, of course, included loads of candy. And dark wizards and sugar to NOT mix well.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Luuuuuuucy! Come play!" Narcissa was desperately trying to get Lucius' attention, but he was attempting to avoid her. Unfortunately for him, he had plenty of experiences with a sugar high Narcissa, and this also had taught him that he couldn't resist for long.

"Yeah, Lucy! Lets play a game!" Bellatrix piped up. Lucius knew there was no hope of resistance once Narcissa was joined by her sister. He grudgingly agreed.

"What do we play?! What do we play?!" Narcissa asked the room in general while bouncing up and down on the bed.

An idea struck both Narcissa and Bellatrix at the same time they turned to face each other and squealed "TRUTH OR DARE!"

The other death eaters reluctantly joined Bellatrix and Narcissa in a circle on the floor. Narcissa grabbed an empty butterbeer bottle and placed it in the center.

"I'll spin first!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and if you lie the bottle is enchanted to shatter and impale your eyes! Lets get going."

She grabbed the bottle and spun it in such a way it was clear she had had years of practice.

The bottle began to slow down and eventually stopped on Voldemort.

Voldemort groaned as Narcissa squealed in excitement. She had been hoping to get back at Voldemort for all those times he'd stolen her shampoo. Finally, she had her chance. Of course it was going to take more than one turn for her to accomplish her goal. She had to get the information first.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth seeing as I'm surrounded by several murderous people who I have definitely angered in the past few months..."

"Okay then! Who's your favorite celebrity?"

Voldemort had been suspecting something much worse and was pleasantly relieved to answer this one instead.

"Zac Efron or Zefron of course! He's so charismatic! My turn to spin!"

Voldemort decided he quite liked this game. That opinion was soon going to change.

The bottle eventually landed on Lucius. Voldemort giggled with glee; he had the perfect dare in mind for Lucius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Seeing as I still have my masculinity, unlike someone," He glared at a whimpering Draco, "I choose dare!" Bellatrix and Narcissa snorted at this.

"Very well. I dare you to not brush your hair for the rest of the trip!"

Lucius' imperious look faltered and quickly turned into that of a beaten puppy.

"N-n-not b-b-brush my...hair?"

"For the whole trip!" Voldemort responded cheerfully.

"I can see Lucius definitely still has his masculinity," Bellatrix said to Narcissa who giggled childishly in return.

"But you can't do this to me! That's evil! Pure evil!"

"Well they don't call me the Dark Lord for nothing! Now stop your whining and spin the blasted bottle!"

Lucius did as he was told and the bottle stopped at Wormtail who began to quiver with fear.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He answered very quickly.

"I dare you-"

"Wait, no! I meant to say truth!"

"That sucks for you. As I was saying, I dare you to sit between Bellatrix and Narcissa!"

Lucius was not happy with the comments on his masculinity (not to mention Narcissa left him alone with Fenrir on the ride, and Bellatrix...well...was Bellatrix) so decided this was the best way to get revenge. Wormtail was smelly, gross, often wet himself, and the circle they were sitting in was very small so contact was unavoidable. This made the two sisters very mad and Wormtail VERY frightened. He found them scary from 50 feet away when they didn't have sugar highs!

As Wormtail began to get up, Bellatrix and Narcissa glared daggers at Lucius. Since they are witches, this is meant in the literal sense.

While Lucius healed his knife wounds, Wormtail squished himself in between Narcissa and Bellatrix who both pulled out their wands as a precaution. Wormtail edged forward and weakly spun the bottle.

It landed on Voldemort and he picked truth. As a student, Wormtail was very good this game, but he was to scared to think of a decent question so he blurted out the first one that came to mind:

"What's your favorite thing about Harry Potter?"

The other Death Eaters sighed in exasperation, as everyone already knew the answer. Voldemort would often make a list of pros and cons of Harry Potter while explaining to new recruits why he needed to kill a normal teenager with no extraordinary talent.

"Obviously the only two good things about Potter are his mortality and impeccable parseltongue accent. Honestly though, it's almost as good as Nagini's!"

He proceeded to spin the bottle and it landed on Narcissa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm...dare!" She said with a reckless grin.

"I dare you to hug Fenrir and Wormtail for 30 seconds each!"

The grin on Narcissa's face was immediately replaced by one of absolute horror.

"But I'm allergic to dogs! ...And rats! Besides ...ew!"

"A dare's a dare." He replied with an evil grin.

"Fine..." She grumbled.

Narcissa turned to face Wormtail first. Voldemort pulled back his sleeve to look at his newly bought Disney Princess watch.

She leaned forward and awkwardly embraced the larger man. Her arms didn't even fully encompass him. After about ten seconds, she began almost constantly sneezing. By twenty, her eyes were watering. At the end. her nose was running profusely. The other death eaters, meanwhile, were laughing their heads off. Luckily, they knew the countercurse to reattach them (this happened quite often).

Once everyone's heads were reattached and Narcissa had blown her nose a few times, she crossed the circle to Fenrir and Voldemort started the clock again.

This time, instead of watering eyes, a runny nose, and sneezing, Narcissa started to get a rash. This soon turned into small hives, which grew and took the shape of...paw prints... The Death Eaters were all laughing once more until they noticed the paw prints, then they were just confused! The only one still laughing was Bellatrix. As she rolled around on the floor laughing, Narcissa noticed 30 seconds had past and she pulled away from Fenrir.

Although Bellatrix laughing over something no one else understood was a common happening, the Death Eaters were looking bewildered. This was most likely due to the fact that Narcissa now had paw print hives. She decided it would be best to explain what was going on.

"A while ago, Bella and I got into an argument over whether cats or dogs were better. I thought cats were better, as they're obviously superior and more intelligent. Bella favored dogs, however, as they are often bloodthirsty and vicious." The death eaters nodded their heads in agreement. "But she mostly favored dogs because I was allergic to them, which she, of course, found hilarious.

"Being members of the noble house of Black, this minor disagreement soon turned into an all out duel. While it was a draw in the end, one could claim Bella did indeed get the upper hand as she hit me with a charm that made my hives turn to paw prints." Bellatrix laughed even harder at this. " However, I hexed her Dark Mark to meow almost non-stop for several weeks." Bellatrix stopped laughing at this point and instead glared at Narcissa who grinned in return as she continued the story. "It drove her crazy...well...crazier. It may have actually led to her torturing the Longbottoms..." Bellatrix started giggling once more as she remembered.

"Anyways, lets get on with the game!"

Narcissa spun the bottle and it landed on the still giggling Bellatrix who immediately picked dare. Narcissa thought for a moment. She wanted revenge for Bellatrix laughing at her and quickly thought of the best way to do it.

"I dare you to call your husband and tell him you love him!"

Bellatrix's giggled stopped immediately. "What! No! No! I quit!"

"You can't, Bella!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Ha! You said so yourself!"

"Shoot! Bloody hell, Cissy you always do that!"

"And you fall for it every single time!"

"Shut up. Why do you have to do this to me! Now he's going to actually talk to me and I'll have to torture him until he shuts up! It's so obnoxious!"

"And I thought I had marriage issues..." Lucius said under his breath.

Narcissa groaned. "Just do it Bella!"

"Fine... But you will regret this!"

Narcissa sighed as Bellatrix picked up the telephone in the room. She dialed the number and waited for Rodulphus to answer.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to tell you something."

"Bella? It's midnight. Why are you calling me?"

"Ugh! Just shut up and listen."

"Ok...?"

"I just wanted to...I have to tell you...I wanted to say that..." She shot Narcissa a pleading look who grinned and motioned for her to go on.

"Iloveyou"

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I. Love. You." The Death Eaters 'awwwed' sarcastically and Bellatrix glared at them.

"What? You do?"

"Mhm."

"This is great! I knew you loved me! I can't wait till-" Bellatrix hit the end button and cut him off. She pointed her wand at the phone and calmly said, "Avada Kedavra."

The phone sparked and smoke came out of it for a few seconds. Then it melted.

"Narcissa, you do realize he's going to be like this for months?"

"Yep!"

"I hate you."

"Not as much as you hate Rodulphus!" She countered.

"True," She conceded. "He's a bloody idiot with too many blasted emotions and crap. Anyways, lets move on shall we?"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lucius, who picked dare.

She thought for a moment and then grinned evilly and said, " I dare you to wear your hair like that filthy muggle, Princess Leia, for the whole day tommorow."

"Why does everyone want to hurt my luscious locks!? They're so beautiful! You can't do this to such beauty!"

"Just shut up and spin the bottle!" Bella yelled. She was still quite angry over the husband incident.

He grumbled and spun it. It landed on Narcissa who decided not to take any chances so picked truth.

"Who's your favorite-Draco or me? By the way, remember all those times Draco whined and cried and made you buy stuff and kept you up all night?"

"I also remember being dragged to hair bow conventions and spending hundreds of galleons on new accessories for your hair and wand. Therefore, I pick Draco."

She spun the bottle as Lucius grumbled about the necessity of such items and the fact they had enough money to buy even more. It landed on Voldemort who picked dare. Narcissa smiled as she realized it was time to finish her two part dare.

"I dare you to burn all of your Zac Efron memorabilia, and after this trip, find him and crucio him!"

There was dead silence as everyone stared in horror and awe at Narcissa.

"That's the evilest thing I have ever heard." Bellatrix said softly.

There were a few more seconds of silence before Voldemort fully realized what he must do. Then the crying began.

"No! I can't!" He said in between sobs. "He's so charismatic!"

After twenty minutes of comforting the Dark Lord of All, they were ready to move on. He spun the bottle and it landed on Draco who cautiously picked truth.

"Who's your all-time favorite Disney Princess?" He asked, as he was generally interested.

"I have to pick ONE?!" He started crying and Narcissa tried to comfort him the best she could.

He eventually managed to choke out an answer. "Well...I guess...umm...there's so many!...um...Ariel! I admire her free spirit and determination! And of course her lovely hair that even flows when she's above the water!"

"Eww! Ginger!" Lucius exclaimed. "Son! You don't fancy that Weasley brat, Ginny, do you? Or is it Ron!"

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "Get your silly ships out of here! This isn't a romance fanfiction!"

"Sorry," Lucius said shamefully. "But there's so many ships with Draco, it makes a man wonder..."

They all shuddered as they thought of some of the weirder Draco ships.

"Moving on! Spin the bottle, Drakie!" Narcissa said.

He did and it landed on Fenrir.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"I dare you to go without food for the rest of this trip."

Fenrir's eyes widened and he said softly with awe, "That is so evil! You truly are your Mother's son!"

Narcissa grinned smugly and Lucius pouted but didn't argue, as he knew deep inside he was indeed a pansy.

Fenrir spun the bottle and it landed on Bellatrix.

"Truth or dare?" He growled menacingly.

"Truth." She said, indifferent to his growl. All the Death Eaters were used to his creepiness by now.

"If you had the choice to kill your whole family and all your friends-"

Lucius muttered, "what friends?"

"-Or Voldemort, who would you kill?"

"My family and friends." She said immediately.

"I'm both honored and reaaaaally scared..." Said Voldemort.

"Oi!" Exclaimed Lucius as he realized family pertained to him as well. "You'd kill me?!"

"Obviously. Lucy dear, I've been close to killing you, and occasionally trying to kill you, for years now."

"Agreed...but still you'd kill Draco and Narcissa!?" He countered.

"Yup!"

"Narcissa, doesn't this anger you?" He asked his wife disbelieving.

"Lucius, I grew up with her. I've known the answer to that question for years now."

"True..."

Bellatrix leaned forward and spun the bottle. It once again landed on Fenrir.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Yes! I've been wanting to ask you this for ages! What does human flesh taste like?!"

"Oh dear god, Bella." Narcissa sighed and put her head in her hands. "Don't give her any ideas Fenrir!"

"Well you see," Fenrir started excitedly. "everyone tastes a little different. I've noticed mudbloods are generally saltier and nice with a dash of sage."

"Mhm," Bellatrix nodded.

"And gingers, like the blood traitor Weasleys, are stringier...maybe that's just because the Weasleys are so poor...anyways, boys have a stronger taste then girls, especially when you don't skin them first. My personal favorite is young mudblood boys. Divine!" His stomach grumbled and he went to grab some food when he remembered the dare. He growled at Draco who smiled in return.

"Bella!?" Narcissa exclaimed. "Are you taking notes?!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha...no..." She said awkwardly as she hid some paper behind her back.

Fenrir meanwhile spun the bottle and it landed on Draco who once more picked truth.

"IS Harry Potter a better seeker than you?" Fenrir had heard many stories on this topic and wanted to know the truth once and for all.

"...Well...if you look at it one way..." Draco started. "Oh forget it! Yes! Harry Potter IS a better seeker than me!" He began crying and threw himself at his mother, who glared daggers at Fenrir. As he pulled the daggers out of his chest and healed himself, Narcissa picked up Draco and carried her 16 year old son to his bed.

"Lights out!" She called.

"But Cissy!" Bellatrix began, but Narcissa interrupted her.

"Now! Drakie needs his sleep!" The sugar had worn off and the Death Eaters suddenly realized they were tired. They quickly fell asleep (Wormtail was forced to sleep in the bathtub due to a lack of room) and stayed that way until 4 in the morning. They were woken by a sound none of them had ever heard before (sober): Snape was singing.

**A/N: that was a really long chapter...wow...sorry this doesn't exactly have to do with Disney but its hard to write a short truth or dare chapter...and I got a little carried away...I promise I'll be back on track for the next chapter! Please review and if you see any grammatical mistakes feel free to tell me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are awesome! **

**To the Guest Reviewer: Thanks! And please don't curse me I promise I'll update!**

***IMPORTANT* - For this chapter Normal Snape's thoughts are italicized**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling...you probably got that just from the title though...**

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

"Is that…Snape….singing?" asked Lucius incredulously as the Death Eaters groggily sat up. "Am I dreaming?!"

"Let's find out!" said Bellatrix suddenly. "Crucio!"

Lucius screamed in agony as he fell out of his bed and convulsed on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Lucius exclaimed as he shakily got to his feet.

"You asked if you were dreaming so I found out for you!" she replied with a cheerful grin.

"You could have just pinched me!"

"That's boring though!"

All of a sudden the door flew open and Snape walked in with a huge grin on his face.

Oh dear god...this is not going to end well!

"Hello, Bellatrixie, dearest!" he sang as he pranced in the room. "I heard Lucius screaming, have you been crucioing again you silly lassie?!"

I'm never going to hear the end of this…although their reaction might be worth it…

The Death Eaters were staring disbelievingly at Snape, mouths open wide in surprise. In fact, Wormtail was staring so intently at him, he fell off his bed.

"What…you…how…what..?" Voldemort tried to formulate a sentence but quickly gave up and just stared.

Bellatrix seemed to be simultaneously about to laugh, scream in terror, and kill Snape for calling her a "lassie". All while being extremely confused.

Lucius was staring at Snape with a look of surprise while subconsciously rubbing his hip which he'd fallen on when Bellatrix cursed him.

Narcissa was hugging Draco tightly. Both looked terrified and Draco was close to tears.

Wormtail was still sitting on the ground and Fenrir was gnawing on his hand which none of them seemed to realize due to the cheerful Snape.

Lucius was the first to come to his senses. "Bellatrix, what did you do to him? The last time I saw him you were leading him somewhere. Explain!"

"Well, ha…ha…about that-" she began but was quickly interrupted by Snape.

"Don't bother the Lassie, Laddie! She merely showed me the light! I am free now to be happieeeeee!"

Lord help me…or kill me…yes kill me please.

"Bellatrix," Lucius said threateningly…the effect was wasted due to the curlers in his hair.

Bellatrix sighed. "Well, you know how he called me …Trixie…" she said Trixie with more venom than a boa constrictor on venom steroids. "Well, obviously I needed to get revenge so I…kinda…trapped him in...Small World…"

All the Death Eaters gasped in horror. "Not Small World!" Voldemort exclaimed. "How long was he on there?!"

"All day!" Snape sang. "It was so joyful!" I hate joy…

"Not joyful!" Voldemort yelled in horror. "Bellatrix! You know what joy does to people! Especially Snape! Remember when he was in love with that Mudblood and he almost became good!"

Lily my sweet! I still love you!...I wouldn't go so far as to say "good" though...

"If you broke my double agent….." He trailed off menacingly as he couldn't think of an evil enough punishment since all the joy coming from Snape was clouding his evil senses.

Snape began singing Small World once more and the Death Eaters all cringed as if in pain.

"Ah! The joy, it burns!"

"So...happy...so...painful..."

"Childhood...memories...love...friendship...agh!"

"No...food...for...whole...trip!" Fenrir was already hungry...

"Someone...stun...him!"

The Death Eaters simultaneously stunned Snape. He fell immediately fell to the floor but there were several other spells of various types shot at him. Most of them were from Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Wormtail (he really didn't like being Snape's manservant).

Snape was now unconscious on the floor with several boils, warts, and burns. Also, his hair was pink and his skin was green.

****Now that he was quiet the Death Eaters could finally get back to sleep. Unfortunately, they were all plagued by happy dreams of joy and love instead of the usual and much preferred nightmares.

**A/N: Sorry this is a kinda short chapter. Anyways, please review; Criticism is welcome as always! Also, if you like this story I wrote a oneshot called "The Inter-Book Duel" so if you want more like this go check it out :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! So...sorry about the wait I lost incentive to write and was really busy with AP summer work and vacation. But I'm back now! I'll try to update fairly regularly but I can't guarantee thanks to the lovely torture institution known as...school. *shivers* **

*****READ IF YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO DISNEY***: So one of the parks in Disney is Hollywood studios and there's a whole bunch of movie stuff including a Star Wars section and some weird streets that make it seem as though you're in a city but the houses and shops are all fake. Its so realistic its actually kinda freaky...**

*****AN IMPORTANT REMINDER*** Normal/depressed Snape's thoughts are** _italicized _ **and happy Snape's thoughts are ****_bold and italicized. _**

*****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT***I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Bellatrix567 who provided much needed incentive and some awesome enthusiasm. YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! Ya'll can thank Bellatrix567 for this chapter :)**

** Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter, the Sound of Music, Sweeney Todd, Star Wars, or any other things referenced in this story.**

The Death Eaters were woken early by several children running past their room yelling something about a mouse named Mickey.

Lucius lifted his head tiredly to find that sometime during the night Fenrir had curled up next to him like a puppy.

"Ugh! Get off Flea Face!"

"What did I do?" Wormtail called from the tub where he'd once again been forced to sleep.

"Not you, idiot! Fenrir! He bloody crawled into my bed!"

"Feeeeed meeeeee!" Fenrir moaned. "Let me looooove you!" Fenrir literally rolled onto Lucius hugged him tightly.

"Smile, Honey!" Narcissa called and he heard a click. "This is going straight to FaceBook! And Instagram! And Twitter! And Snapchat!"

"Not again!"

"Oh come on now Laddie boy!" Snape called from the floor as he regained consciousness. "Don't be so down! Be happy like me!"

"There is something very wrong with this…" Voldemort said as the Death Eaters nodded in agreement.

You're telling me…

"Let's sing a song about our feelings!" Snape exclaimed happily. "IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!"

"Oh my badness…" Lucius said quietly. "And I thought Bellatrix was crazy…"

"I know right…" Bellatrix said quietly "Hey! I'm not crazy!" She exclaimed and slapped Lucius across the face.

"Ow!...Meanie…."

Once the Death Eaters got Snape to finally stop singing, they grabbed their belongings and left the hotel. Fenrir was being pulled along by his leash and moaning about a lack of food. Draco was already beginning to regret daring him to go without food. Lucius was softly sniffling as he looked at him unbrushed hair that Narcissa and Bellatrix had somehow managed to make into Princess Leia buns. Unlike Draco, Voldemort and Bellatrix were not regretting the dares they made. Snape was skipping ahead humming "The Sound of Music" and twirling around every once and awhile.

"Oh my goodness! I just L-O-V-E Julie Andrews!" Snape squealed.

_I hate Julie Andrews...and musicals...except for Sweeney Todd..._

They boarded a bus and luckily caused minimal disruption, besides Snape attempting to lead everyone in a sing-along. Finally, they arrived at Hollywood Studios.

The Death Eaters were quite confused. It seemed as though they had gone to the wrong place. It looked like they were in a muggle city. There were streets lined with houses and shops. Voldemort ran up the steps of one of the houses and the rest of the Death Eaters followed. He knocked. No one answered although several children laughed at them from the street. He tried the handle but it didn't turn, even when he used an unlocking charm.

"This is most strange…." He mused in the most thoughtful yet commanding voice he could manage.

"Look over there!" Narcissa exclaimed pointing down the road, "It goes on forever!"

The street did seem to go on forever. In one direction the road carried on straight, but in the other direction a massive hill rose up.

"Last one up the hill is a smelly Gryffindork!" Narcissa yelled and ran towards it (she had only gotten three hours of sleep and had recently discovered cotton candy). The other Death Eaters raced after her, they did NOT want to be Gryffindorks, let alone smelly ones!

However, their race quickly ended when they all smashed into a wall. You see, the "hill" wasn't actually a hill. It was a perspective drawing making it look as though the street went on forever.

The Death Eaters sat up dazed and moaning. The children who were laughing before seemed to have gotten some friends. There was now a whole crowd of people laughing and pointing at them. Voldemort staggered to his feet and took out his wand. He tried to aim at someone, but gave up as he was seeing double. Eventually the Death Eaters all stood up shakily. By then most of the crowd had left. The few stragglers were pushed out of the way (or hugged by Snape) as the Death Eaters walked away from the painting.

Instead of hanging around the creepy neighborhood, they decided to go to a different area of the park. And thus the Death Eaters entered the Star Wars area.

Several children immediately ran up to Lucius.

"Princess Leia!"

"Will you sign my map!"

"Guys look it's the Princess!"

"Why's her hair blonde?" One asked

"It's so Darth Vader won't find her!" Another answered

"Oh!"

"I'm not Princess Leia!" Lucius protested, "I'm not even female!" This was quite hard to believe due to his hair and robes.

"Please sign this Princess!" A small girl pleaded

"And this!" Her brother called.

"No! I'm not doing autographs for you filthy muggles!"

Bellatrix rushed over to him.

"Yes she is! Who wants an autograph with Princess Leia?!" She yelled across the park.

"And free pictures with her!" Naricissa added.

"I. Hate. You. All."

"Now, now laddie!" Snape chided jovially. "Is that any way to talk to your wife and sister-in-law?"

"If it's these two, then yes. Yes it is."

Snape just laughed and pulled the three of them into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you guys!"

_Oh dear God...at least I didn't kiss them..._

**_Good idea!_**

Snape quickly kissed each of them on either cheek.

"Agh!" Bellatrix exclaimed and pulled away. Lucius just looked stunned and Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand as though she might throw up.

Snape laughed and skipped over to an ice cream stand.

"What the..." Lucius said incredulously while Bellatrix violently rubbed her cheeks with a paper towel in an attempt to cleanse it. Narcissa delicately picked up a piece of her now grease-drenched hair with two fingers.

"Princess Leia a man kissed you!" One of the children exclaimed. "What will Han Solo say?!"

**A/N: There ya go! Please review! Also, I recently wrote my first Marauder fanfiction, it's a short one-shot called "Can Evans Laugh?" It would be greatly appreciated if you guys could read and review it. I'm probably going to do a Marauder story after this (there will of course be everyone's favorite slytherins as well) and I'd love some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
